Hetalia Drables
by Italia Forevah
Summary: A small collection of Hetalia Drabbles I randomly think up at school. Rated T for Romano mouth. Enjoy!
1. The Italy Brothers: Christmas Specials

**Forevah: Hello everyone! Whats up? This is a Hetalia drabble. And guess who this is...yerp. Italy and Romano. Brotherly fluff. You'll find out more later. So-**

**Romano: Oi! She doesn't own us! There! I started you off! Now, bitch, get this thing going!**

**Italy: **_**Fratello**_**, what would Spain say?You kno-**

**Romano:*VERY pissed off* DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT SON OF A BITCH SPAIN! ALL HE DOES IS COMPLETELY PISS THE FUCK OUT OF ME!**

**Italy and Forevah: VE! DON'T HURT US!**

**Germany: Itttttaaaaaaallllllllllyyyyy yyy!*Runs over and gets in front of Italy***

**Spain: Forevah! Don't worry! The boss will save you! *Goes over to Forevah and hugs her***

**Forevah:*In the middle of silently weeping*...E-Enjoy...**

Italy and Romano were sitting in the bedroom(with a TV) , watching...American Christmas Specials? Ah, yes. The Italy brothers were asked by Japan to watch them with him, but Japan couldn't get out of a meeting with his boss. So, here they were, eating pasta...watching America's stupid movies. Yep. Life was good. Well, for Italy that was. Half the time he wasn't even paying attention, he only tuned in when he saw a cute animal. And we all know what would happen if Italy watched Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and met the Abomidable Snowman.

''VE! _FRATELLO_! Help me! The scary abomibadababable snowboy will come and get MEEEEEE!'' Italy wailed. He was currently clinging onto his '_Fratello_', crying like a little baby.

''Oi! Get the HELL OFF ME!'' Romano screamed. He hated when something like this happened. The tantrums that Italy would have, like this one, usually happened because he was either(mentally or physically) hurt or scared. And ever since the 'Potato Bastards'(as Romano would put it) came around, the tantrums have been very frequent.

''B-But _Fratello_, w-what if the abomibadable snowboy comes and hurts me? A-And what if Germany isn't there to h-help me?''

''Ugh, for the LAST DAMN TIME! Don't always depend on that bastardo to swoop in and save you! Also, there's no such thing as the ABOMIDABLE. SNOWMAN! Now, get your fucking act together or else I'll kick your sorry ass!'' Romano tried to get up, but Italy held on.

''..._Fratello_?'' Romano turned his attention, instead of trying to get up, to a calmer Italy.

''Hm? What do you want now?'' Italy was looking at the ground, being almost completely quiet. And this scared Romano very much.

''Will you promise to stay with me? To always be my Big_ Fratello_?'' Italy looked up at Romano, finally. The look on Italy's face kind of reminded Romano of when Spain had run out of churros last week. Romano sighed as he thought of how to answer.

''Italy, of course. That will never change. Why would you ever think that?'' Romano's face slowly filled with worry, a feeling he hadn't felt in a while.

''R-Russia said that I would be alone on Christmas if I-I relied on people too much. A-And I don't want it to come true...'' Italy started to tear up at the thought of being alone. Romano shifted and held his brother in a hug.

''_Veniciano_, you don't trust Russia. That was proven a WHILE back. It will never-EVER- happen. You got that?'' Italy silently nodded. Romano did something that neither ever saw coming: He smiled. Romano then cleared his throat and then took his and Italy's pasta plates(That were completely spotless) and got up.

''I'm gonna put these away and get some tomatoes. Want anything?''

''Gelato, please.'' Romano nodded and walked out of the room. Italy looked at the T.V. and then was startled when the grandfather-clock in the courner of the room struck a familiar time.

**00:00**

It was midnight. That means today was Christmas. And Italy was the only one in the room. He laughed a bit, and then sighed.

**Italy: I was alone on CHRISTMAS!?**

**Forevah: No, no, no! Not what this was meant for, Ita! *Hugs***

**Italy: Oh. Well, **_**Fratello**_** was REALLY nice to me!**

**Forevah: Exactly! So don't be sad and let's ge some PASTA!**

**Italy: YA!**

**Forevah: More stuff to come! Bye!**


	2. GerIta and BTT: Christmas Wishes

**Forevah: Hello everyone! This is Forevah again~ Here with my ****2ND**** Chapter of the 'Hetalia Christmas Drabble' Series. Wow. I think this is the fastest I've done so far on here. Great! Anyways, characters-**

**Prussia:*Pops up from behind a corner* HEY! I wanna say who's in it! Your too slow introducing the AWESOME ME!**

**Forevah:*Angry Vein appears* You've really pushed my buttons since I started here. I hope you know what your doing, messing with me like that.**

**France:*Randomly pops up from around the corner* Ah, Forevah a l'air très énervé, non?('Ah, Forevah is looking very pissed, no?' In French)**

**Forevah:Oui, je suis en France. Et vous n'êtes pas ce qui en fait mieux.('Yes, I am France. And your not making it any better.' In French)**

**France:*Dramatically Gasps* You know French?!**

**Forevah: Uh...sure...*Looks at Google Translate from behind back* Well, I do not own Hetalia, but Enjoy~**

_Christmas, the night and day when the Wars are post-poned. One of the most peaceful times of the year, and it's offically the opposite for the poor Personification of the Country Germany. First, he was awoken by Italy running down the hall screaming '_HOLY SHIT SANTA CAME ALLEMAGNE!' _at 12 in the morning. It was not a fun time. Then, Prussia, France and Spain all came back from a Christmas party America was hosting drunk. Again, it was not fun. Let's see what exactly happened._-

''Oh come on West,'' Prussia slurred, completely oblivious to the world around him.''We know your dirty little secret~'' The four nations were sitting in the living room while Italy was still sleeping in Germany's room.

''You know WHAT!?'' Germany shouted.

''Your attraction to Italy, of course!'' Spain, sounding a bit more sober, answered.''It's not hard to notice. Your going soft, amigo.''

''Oui, it is true Allemagne. You two were a match made in the beutiful skies above!'' France joined into the teesing.

''Sheisse...Well, I guess you c-caught me...'' Germany looked down, ashamed. Prussia smirked at France and Spain and then turned his attention back to his strict brother.

''Well, why don't you TELL him how you feel?''

''Are you crazy!? Oh. Right, you are.'' Germany rolled his eyes, remembering he was in the company of three drunk idiots.''Anyway, I doubt he would even consider. A-And I would never say it to anyone. EVER.''

''Except for the fact, amigo, that you just did.'' Germany was taken aback by this statement and realized something. **They weren't drunk.**

''Kesesese~ Got you!'' Prussia took out a recorder from his pocket.

''_BBBRRRUUUUDDDDDEEERRR!_ GIVE ME THAT RECORDER! NOW!'' The two brothers fought over it for a few minutes until a small voice from the hallway made them stop instantly.

''Germany?'' Germany and Prussia turned to the voice and found Italy. He was standing with France and Spain, who were holding a second recorder.

''_I-Italien_...'' Germany, letting his brother go, stood up with widened eyes.

''Y-You like me?'' Italy(with eyes actually OPEN) looked at Germany confused.

''W-Well I-I...um...ugh..._Ja_..._Ich liebe dich, Italien_...I-'' Germany was suddenly tackled by Italy and they both fell onto the couch. Italy started kissing Germany.

''_Buon Natale, Allemagne~_'' Italy whispered.

''_Frohe Weihnachten, Italien._'' Germany said back.

**Forevah: GerIta, BTT, Enjoy!**

**Germany: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING BRUDER!?**

**Prussia: Gah!*Runs away***

_Translations:_Amigo: Friend(Boy) (in Spainish)

Bruder: Brother (in German)

Sheisse: Shit (in German)

Buon Natale, Allemagne: Merry Christmas, Germany (in Italian)

Frohe Weihnacten, Italien: Merry Christmas, Italy In (German)

Ja, Ich Liebe Dich: Yes, I love you (in German)

Allemagne: Germany (in Italian/French)

Oui: Yes (in French)


	3. LietPol(Not really): The Brony Brothers

**Forevah: Hello there again~ Forevah here with a 3rd addition to the Hetalia Drabbles I don't really try that hard on. The characters used in this are,...*Random Drumroll is Random* Poland and Lithuania! Otherwise known to us fans as **_**LietPol**_**~ Oo la la~**

**Poland: Like totally~ Liet's so coolio!**

**Lithuania: Please, don't torture me...**

**Forevah: Oh, how could I?I don't own Hetalia, Hidekaz-san owns it. Bye!**

_~The Brony Brothers~_

''Can we go now, Liet!'' Poland said, very annoyed.

''Hold on! I need to get money for the admission! Calm down _Feliks_!'' Oh yeah, Poland thought. They were supposed to be using their fake identities. So Poland would be Feliks Łukasiewicz and Lithuania would be Toris Laurinaitis. _Toris_ left the ATM built into the wall of the movie theater. He never understood Americans and their need for an automatic bank everywhere, but if Feliks could shut his mouth about what he was taking him to watch Toris would be VERY happy. They went up to the ticket booth and got their tickets(That were reserved, thanks to the Polish man's _'contact'_). After Feliks finally got his Gummy Bears and Popcorn, the two walked into the movie. Feliks was jumping up and down in his seat, and Toris was looking around and noticed something weird. There were TONS of little girls, probably about 5 through 7 years old. Toris and Feliks were getting bad looks from the many parents who were waiting for the movie to be over and done with, with the Lithuanian didn't quite understand. Then again, Feliks didn't tell Toris what movie they were watching. Which scared Toris. Once the movie started, though, he realized why. The opening was very scary, it had rainbows and dancing ponies. PONIES. Toris was in hell when Feliks started screaming happily, and that started the other little girls. The did the exact same thing, singing along with the opening theme.

''My Little Pony,: What is friendship all about? My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is magic!'' The chorus sang.

''I'm in hell... how can this get any worse?'' Poor Toris whispered. He looked at his ticket and found the times._ '11pm-3am'_ the ticket read.

''Oh. That's how.'' Toris slapped his face and started to get a headache. This was going to be a LOOOONNNNGGGG 5 hours.


	4. NA, Iggy, Cuba: New Year's

**Forevah: Hello Peeps!(Once again...) So this is my New Years Fanfiction I made in, like, an hour and a half. The characters in ****this**** one are America, Canada(Who? DOCTOR WHO OF BLOODY COURSE! Lol no.), England/UK and partially Cuba.**

**Cuba: FINALLY!**

**Forevah: Ya!*High Fives Cuba* Hoorah for the Cuba Fans! This nation needs more love, right?**

**America: Dude, your puttin HIM in this!?**

**Cuba: STUPID AMERICA! GET OUT OF HERE!*Starts fighting with America***

**Canada: um...can you two stop fighting please? I think Forev-**

**England: WOULD THE BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTHS!?**

**America: No way bro! You can't tell me what to do! Plus, I don't see anyone else sayin anything so shut YOUR mouth Iggy!**

**England: DON'T CALL ME IGGY!**

**Canada: T-They forgot me...**

**Forevah: I'll never forget you, Canada. It's okay bud.*Pats his shoulder* Anyways, would you like to say the disclaimer?**

**Canada: Really? Sure! Italia Forevah doesn't own Hetalia or other references made in this fanfict-**

**America: HOLY SHIT THERES A GHOST IN THE ROOM! RUN! CALL THE GHOST-BUSTERS!**

**Forevah: Enjoy...*Facepalm* Now I gotta deal with a screaming American Nation...fuck...**

America and Canada were sitting in the living room of America's flat, in New York City. They were watching the movie '_Ghost-Busters 2_' from a marathon that was on ABC. The movie wasn't as enjoyable for Canada because everytime a 'ghost' came onto the screen, America would scream like a 2 year old. _'Oh, how hillarious he gets when he sees a silly movie'_,Canada thought to himself. He laughed silently at his brother, who was too terrified to notice Canada laughing.'_HOW THE HELL IS HE NOT SCREAMING WITH ME!?'_ America then thought. Once the movie ended America stood up from the couch. He was wearing Superman Boxers and a plain white T-shirt.((Plain White T's anyone?)) America was also holding an American Flag pillow he grabbed from his room before the marathon started.

''Heh, so... how about we get some popcorn eh Canada?''America laughed nervously. He was still shaken up by the last ghost.

''Um...okay. Can we have two small bowls so that I can have maple on my popcorn?''

''Really dude? Maple Syrup? On POPCORN?'' America raised an eyebrow.''You know what? Fine, but YOUR makin it. Not me, get it?''

''Got it.'' Canada gave a thumbs up, while holding Kumajiro with his other hand.

''Good. Now come on, lets get the POP-Y CORN!'' America threw his pillow onto the couch, nearly hitting Canada, and ran across the room into the kitchen. Canada giggled, put Kuma down and walked behind his brother. When he walked into the kitchen, though, he saw America on the phone((That was attached to the wall, derp.)), apparently with someone very tempermental.

''So dude, you wanna come over or not?''

''I WOULD RATHER STAY LOCKED IN THE T.A.R.D.I.S. WITH THAT BLOODY DOCTOR THAN SPEND NEW YEAR'S EVE WITH YOU!'' A British accented voice yelled so loud America had to hold the phone away from his ear.'_Oh._' Canada smiled weakly._'That makes sense.'_

''Iggy, bro! Calm yourself, man! You almost blew my eardrum to smithirenes!''

**~At Iggy's house; London, U.K.~**

''Good! I'm glad it hurt!'' England paced in his living room. He was very ticked by the fact that America called him in the middle of his sleep, not to mention waking him up with that amazingly abnoxious, amazingly loud voice of his. Then, he has the audacity to ask him to come over for a celebration with himself and Cana- wait, who did he say? Well, it doesn't matter!((God I'm horrible*Emo Corner*)) What does matter is the fact that England got his anger out by yelling at him.'_He deserved it, the bloody wanker.'_ England smiled at the satisfaction of hearing America groaning at how his ear hurt.

''I'm not going a quarter across the world to see a stupid clock tick its way to midnight!''

''Please Ig- England? You always did that when I was younger, so why not now?'' England froze at that memory. He sighed and then gave his answer careful thought.

**~Back in the U.S.A., New York City~**

''Fine. I'll be there in a bit.''

''YA! Thanks dude you have NO idea how happy I am! Later!''

''Sure, by-'' America cut him off and then noticed Canada was standing in the doorway.''Oh. hey. Um, how long were you standin there, bro?''

'' 'You have NO idea how happy I am!' Really?'' Canada mimicked America's phrase and started laughing. His impression of his elder brother was spot on. America almost thought he was staring at a mirror with a recording, he was that good. Said nation stared at his brother and then started laughing with him. Cuba came down the staires and freaked out.

''HOLY SHIT THERE ARE TWO OF YOU! THE WORLD IS ENDING! JUST LIKE MAYA SAID! FUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!'' The two brother's, instead of getting mad, just laughed their asses off as Cuba sprinted back up the stairs into his guest room. The night was going to be REALLY fun!

America and Canada heard a car door slam shut. They((Including Cuba)) were hiding so that they could scare the shit out of England, like when America and Canada were little boys. England opened the door, after closing it he then turned on the lights, just to almost have a heart attack when America, Cuba and Canada sprung from out of thin air.

''GAHH! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!? I'M GOING TO KILL ALL THREE OF YOU!'' England grabbed a book from his bag((Backpack)) and started cursing. Russia then opened the door and tapped England on the shoulder.

''Hello, comrade. I believe you called me, Da?''

''I WASN'T CALLING YOU YOU FUCKING BASTARD!''

''Happy New Year!'' Canada shouted, for the first time! He then decided he would yell more often.

**Canada: I-I ****Yelled!?**

**Forevah: Yep! Congrats Canada!**

**Canada: Yay!**

**Forevah: R+R please! Happy New Year!**


	5. The Asian Brothers: New Year Meetings

**Forevah: Hello~ It's Italia Forevah here, again! Jeez, you guys can't get rid of me, can you? Well, here's a new drabble to add to my mini adventures. Alright, so the characters in this Fic will be *Epic Drumroll is Epic* Korea, Japan and China! Interesting combo, eh?**

**Korea:*Sneaks up from behind and grabs Forevah and whispers* Got you, Da-ze~**

**Forevah:*Voice Cracks* HOLY CRAP DON'T RAPE ME I DON'T WANT TO BE TAKEN AWAY BY A CREEPER ESPECIALLY IF THIS IS FRANCE OR TURKEY OR EVEN GERMANY IF HE'S DRUNK AND I MEAN IT DON'T HURT MEH I'M SERIOUS JAPAN AMERICA ENGLAND I DON'T CARE WHO COMES JUST HELP MEEEEHHHHHHHH!**

**China:*Shows up with his wok* Aiyaa! Korea! Let her go, aru!**

**Japan:*Holding his katana* Hai. Korea-san, let her leave unharmed.**

**Korea: Why? Her brea-**

**Forevah:DON'T YOU EVEN SAY IT PLEASE LET ME GO!**

**China: Forevah, can you just say the disclaimer and then we'll deal with this?**

**Forevah: O-Okay. I-I don't own H-Hetalia...help me...**

**~World Meeting Hall in Tokyo, Japan -1/1/13~**

"Nihao Japan, aru!" China walked over to his younger brother and hugged him from behind, which made said nation VERY uncomfortable. Around them chairs were being thrown at other nations, yelling and fighting occured, there were also a number of gun shots courtesy of Switzerland. A World Meeting in utter chaos. And it was normal. Never thought anyone would say that, right?

"A-Ah, China-san. Could you please let go of me?" Japan squirmed in China's grasp, and China did as he was asked."Arigatō."

"Japan, why do you not like to be touched, aru?" China tilted his head to one side. Japan hesitated, then he sighed.

"Well, it's because of K-" As if by magic, the nation Japan was going to say came up from behind and grabbed his chest.

"Your breasts are mine, Da-ze!"

"Gah!" Japan tensed up and, as America would say, looked like a deer in the headlights. China's face turned a bright shade of red as he got _VERY_ angry.

"Kooooorrrrrrreeeeeeeaaaaaa! You leave Japan alone, aru!" Korea laughed at his elder brother's reaction and pulled Japan closer, which made said nation squeak.

"Why should I? It's fun to mess with him, Da-ze." China growled at this. He walked over and grabbed Russia's pipe. Korea saw and instantly let Japan go when China started swinging it around like his wok. Korea started running and screaming like a little girl as China followed him. Japan calmed down and sighed.

_This is a BAD start of a new year..._ He thought in his mind.


	6. The Germans: Old Memories

**Forevah: Hello once again~ Italia Forevah here with a cutesy little story. It's not really my style, but it works. Aaaannnnndddddd, I bet no one has ever done it with these two characters: YOUNG GERMANY AND DIE TOLL PRUSSEN!((The awesome Prussia in German)) So, Doitsu can say the Disclaimer for me today, since he never gets his turn. Okay, Deutschland! Speak!**

**Germany: **_**Ja,**_** okay. Italia Forevah doesn't own Hetalia or any of us nations. She only owns the plots she comes up with on short notice. **_**Das ist gut?**_**((That was good? In German))**

**Forevah:**_** Ja, ja Deutschland**_**! **_**Das war uber fantastich**_**! ((Yes, Yes Germany! That was supper fantastic! In German))**

**Prussia: OI! When do I get to say a disclaimer!?**

**Forevah: You have done that already. Also I almost killed you that one time.**

**Prussia: You can't kill the AWESOME ME!**

**Forevah: Says the Nation with the dissolved country.**

**Prussia: SHUT UP!**

**Forevah: Anyways, Enjoy~**

Prussia walked around, running his hand through his white hair. He was wearing his favorite jacket: the one he crushed Austria's army with during the War of Austrian Succession. He was very stressed out at the time. He couldn't find Germany anywhere. Prussia was currently looking for his significantly younger brother in a field at said brother's house. And was it a huge field. It would make any painter squeal with happiness. Flowers and high grass everywhere, it was most definately the best field any nation had ever seen.

"Oh Holy Rome~ Where are you?" He said, sounding like a big brother playing hide and seek. But this wasn't a game. No, not at all. '_Sheisse, where could he be!?'_ Prussia thought to himself. He then heard a little boy screaming,

"GAH! G-GET AWAY! PRUSSIA!"

"That sounded like, OH SHEISSE! HOLY ROME! I'M COMING!" Prussia started heading to the woods that was at the far end of the field. He sprinted like a crazy person, but he wasn't crazy at all. The Prussian nation dodged tree branches and hopped over bushes until he came to a clearing. What Prussia saw made him boil to the brim with anger. He saw one of his best friends, France, holding a scared Holy Roman Empire. Said Empire was shaking like he was at Russia's house without a coat. But once he saw his big 'brother' he stopped shaking a bit.

"P-Prussia, you came."

"Of course I did, silly Holy Rome. Now, _Frankreicht_! Let him go, NOW!"

"Oh, sorry..." France pushed Holy Rome away from him, but he also did something Prussia couldn't comprehend. He lashed out the sword that was around his waist and sliced at Holy Rome's back. The young empire's eyes went wide as he fell to the ground. France smirked, then turned around and started to walk away. Prussia started to tear up, then everything around him faded away. He looked around, screaming for Holy Rome. Then, he woke up.

~Outside of Dream-Land~

"HOLY ROME- W-Wha..?"

Prussia sat up like a bullet. He was breathing heavily and a bead of sweat raced down his forehead. Prussia held his head in his hand and silently cursed.

"...J-Just a dream...A horrible dream..." A young Germany raced down the hallway and stood in the doorway, ready to hold his big brother.

"_B-Bruder_? A-Are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh, Germany! _Ja,_ I'm alright. Just a dream is all." Prussia acknowlaged his brother's presence and got up from the bed, smiling. Germany sighed and smiled back.

"_Gut_. You scared me for a minute. I could hear you from my room." Germany ran up to Prussia and let his big brother pick him up. He was petite enough to pick up without straint, but he was big enough to know he wasn't to be messed with.

"You don't have to worry about me. It's the other way around, silly Germany!"

"I don't think that will happen, _Grosse Bruder_." Germany laughed.

"I don't think you want to say that."

"Say what?"

"That I won't worry about you. I will worry every day of my existance, okay? _Und_ you will be protected that same amount of time, get it?"

"Got it!"

"_Gut._" Prussia smiled a big smile and made the hug last for a while. He wanted to savor the moment while he could.

**Prussia: I look like a pussy...**

**Germany: And who was that boy in the beginning, uh, Holy Rome?**

**Forevah: Prussia, you are not a pussy. Your being a good brother. Germany, that's uh,...um... How about I tell you when your older.**

**Germany: Ja, okay!**

_German Used:_

Sheisse - Shit

Frankreicht - France

Bruder - Brother

Grosse - Big

Und - And

Ja - Yes

**Forevah: Read & Review please! Byee~**


	7. Spamano: Poems

**Forevah: Hey guys! Here's another drabble I thought up at school. I was with my friends at lunch(we represent a few of the countries because we can :D So, I'm Romano, Kendall is Italy, Tati is Germany and Sara is Spain) Tati told us a funny story and I wanted to do a FanFic. So...I did.(WORST EXPLANATION EVERRRRRRRRRRRR) I hope you enjoy! Spain and Romano are the stars of this one, guys!**

**Spain: Si~ Romano is mi tomate! Lo amo-**

**Romano: WHAT THE HELL YOU STUPID BASTARDO!?**

**(If you couldn't guess, it's Spamano :P)**

**Forevah: I don't own Hetalia**

Romano was sitting at home, watching TV. This was the only 'relaxation' he got while living with his Spanish boyfriend while said man was at work. Romano sighed contently; He was enjoying the quiet.

'_I mean, anyone would if you lived with SPAIN.'_ The dark-haired Italian chuckled and stood up to streach his legs. While he had the time, he might as well work on his artistic skills. He went up to the bedroom, grabbed his supplies and headed beack to his spot on the couch. Before he sat down he made sure he had everything: Sketch Pad-Check, Sketch Pencils-Check, Colored Pencils-Check. Now all he neaded were Toma-

"ROMA~ I'M BAACK~" Spain called as the front door of the grand house swung open. Romano grunted at his nickname. He heard footsteps come closer to the living room and he turned away from the noise. A few seconds later he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him and he squeaked. Warm breath tickled his ear as he listened to a spanish accent whisper an annoying poem that pissed Romano off to no end.

_"Roses are Red,_

_Violets are Blue,_

_these national alliances_

_don't compare to you~" _Spain whispered to his Italian boyfriend. Romano sighed and tried to get out of Spain's hold.

"Spain, let go!"

"Wait Roma! I have another! Ro-"

"HOLD IT!" Romano got out of the Spanish man's grasp and turned to face him. He was wearing a white shirt with tan pants and a tie with about a million tomatoes on it. His piercing green eyes bore right into his own brown ones.

"I have one for you," Romano smirked as Spain smiled happily. Romano cleared his throat and started telling his own version of the poem.

_"Roses are Red,_

_Now here's something new,_

_Violets are Violet,_

_NOT FUCKING BLUE."_ Romano smiled at Spain's face: it looked like a cross between shock and humor. Spain took a step closer and pulled Romano into a hug. He then proceeded to make the smaller Italian blush by kissing him on the lips.

"Te amo, Roma~"

"Yeah, Yeah, you keep saying that." Romano smiled and kissed his partner back.

**Forevah: Oh my gosh that ending was SO fluffy compared to what I usually write! I hope you all liked this! If you guys want me to do any specific pairings I will do it!(So basically requests are open!) Thanks for reading! R&R please!**


	8. Surprise Song!

**Forevah: Hey guys! Forevah here with yet another drabble! Wow, I'm just cranking these out! Anyways, the main countries in this story are America, Prussia, Denmark(The Awesome Trio, basically), Ukraine, Belarus and Hungary. You'll see why...*devious smile***

**America: Oh shit-COMMIE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO FOREVAH!?**

**Russia: I did nothing, stupid fattie~ *Creepy aura while smiling***

**America: Oh shit...Forevah doesn't own us or anything else here...Thank god for that...**

~London, England at the World Meeting~

Everyone was on break at the meeting place in London. Each of the countries were split into their personal groups. For example: Belarus, Ukraine and Russia is one, Japan, China, Taiwan, Vietnam, Hong Kong and South Korea were another, and England, Norway and Romania were a group as well. The self proclaimed 'Awesome Trio' were sitting in the corner of the room laughing to themselves uncontrollably. For those of you that don't know who makes up the Awesome Trio, it's America, Prussia and Denmark. America nodded to the other two nations and they all sscattered to the edges of the room. On the way, America snatched Canada's Ipod and looked for a certain Canadian song.

Once America was ready, he gave a thumbs up to the other two and started the song about halfway through. Carley Rae Jepsen started playing and the trio started moving towards the girl nations, mouthing the words. America went to Belarus,which made Russia pissed off , Denmark went to Ukraine, which made Russia pissed off, and Prussia went to Hungary, which made Rus- oh wait, that made Austia pissed off!

_/Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy! But here's my number, so Call me Maybe?/_

_/It's hard to look right at you baaaaby! But here's my number, so Call me Maybe?/_

The song kept going and America, Prussia and Denmark were still mouthing the words. Everyone was watching them now. The tension grew with every second and the last straw broke when America wanted to made Russia even madder by kissing Belarus. That earned him a kick to the balls by a certain Vodka loving Russian. As America shouted with pain, England walked over and dragged him away from Russia and Belarus. No one saw Belarus smiling gently and blushing while she touched her lips gently.

Prussia was now trying to make a move on Hungary by pulling her into a hug and actually sang the song instead of mouthing it. He actually sang very well, so Hungary didn't pull out her frying pan. Austria was fuming with rage as Hungary started to fall for the Prussian. Prussia, as an act of bravery in the face of a metalic danger called a frying pan, picked Hungary up bridal style and carried her out of the room. Everyone could see the two of them smiling and laughing, the display left them wondering if the two of them were high, drunk, or just plain crazy.

In the end it was Denmark who hadn't achieved the goal of swooning a girl, which surprised everyone. He was trying to pin Ukraine to the wall and sing to her that way. It wasn't working, so he tried the next best thing. He took off his shirt. Ukraine was squirming now, calling for Russia to help. The answer was called by Norway, who dragged Denmark away by his ear. Russia walked over and held his sister comfortingly.

In the end only America and Prussia were the ones who got a girl to like them. That doesn't mean that Denmark didn't find someone to swoon, though.

**Forevah: Oh jeez, this was really fun to write.I actually enjoy the song a lot. The pairings in this one are AmeBel, PruHun and hints of DenNor. Sorry if this sucked. I wanted the whole pairing thing to be a surprise. So I don't own Hetalia or Call Me Maybe. Later guys! **


End file.
